1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to redeemable documents received within content and more specifically to detecting redeemable documents within received content and transmitting the redeemable documents to secondary computing devices.
2. Introduction
Loyalty cards, identification cards, coupons, tickets, boarding passes and other redeemable documents are used by people every day when making purchases, proving identity, gaining access to events and when travelling. With the ubiquitous use of mobile computing devices, many of these redeemable documents have been digitized and are stored on mobile computing devices. However, managing and accessing the digitized versions of these redeemable documents on the mobile computing device can be cumbersome and time consuming.
Further, documents such as these are often transmitted to computing devices over a network. The redeemable documents can be embedded within content such as webpages, email, text messages, applications, etc. Embedded redeemable documents can be difficult to detect and manage. Further, users may have a number of computing devices and may not know which device they will be using or have available when they need the received redeemable document. Thus, there exists a need for a method of easily detecting redeemable documents and transmitting them to other computing devices.